naruto rp m rated
by black-petals-fall
Summary: ok my friend ashly is sharing an account wth me, this is her story she wrote and copied some of it, ashley: yeah cause your to chicken to even read it kayamae:so? ashley: anyway im ashly but call me ayame and this is a good story if your a perv
1. kayamae and gaara

**kayamae ran over to yodoichy **

**"sensei!" she yelled**

**"what? what now?" yodoichy asked annoyed**

**"im bored give me somthing to do" kayamae said **

**"ok go buy some food or well steal it" yodoichy said, kayamae and her team lived with the akatsuki because oneday her and her team would be akatsuki so they diddnt buy things they just stole them **

**"yes ma'am" kayamae said and ran out the door and into the woods a bit outside her home, as she was running she heard somthing move she whipped around, no one was there so she began walking, she heard footsteps behind her, now kayamae is from a clan of demons, she practices taijutsu and could kick any opponents ass, kayamae stopped she got in fighting position**

**"show yourself!" she said she had a high voice and was small so she wasnt very intimidating**

**"stupid girl" a voice said, a boy with red hair stepped out **

**" what do you want!? why are you following me creep!" kayamae shouted **

**"im bored, if you value your life little girl then shutup" gaara said **

**"little!? im not little! im gonna be thirteen in june!" kayamae snapped**

**"ha you wont be alive that long" gaara said the cap to his gourd popped off **

**"so you wanna fight huh?!" kayamae smiled, kayamae is also part cannibal and loves human blood, so she murders alot **

**"good i havnt had fresh meat in days" she said **

**"your so small, you think you can even last a minute? you dont even have shoes" gaara said **

**"i can last for a minute, but you cant, and shoes throw me off balance" kayamae said **

**" whatever this should be fun" gaara said sand flew at kayamae, she simply jumped over it and then dodged another sand attack in mid-air she landed flawlessly in front of gaara and punched him right on the side of his head he fell back kayamae laughed **

**"had enough?" kayamae asked, gaara stood up **

**_"she actually landed a hit! damn! wow shes kinda cute nice body"_gaara almost smacked himself for thinking that **

**"well? you just gonna stand there like an idiot? or are you gonna surender or attack?" kayamae asked **

**"i guess i surender" gaara said and walked over to kayamae she backed up a bit **

**"keep your distance, all i have to do is scream and deidara or tobi will hear me and come and help me" kayamae said, deidara and tobi looked after kayamae and her team so she loved them **

**"im not going to attack you" gaara said**

**"oh really?...why?" kayamae asked **

**"i dont know actually" gaara said **

**"who are you?" kayamae asked **

**"gaara" gaara said **

**"im kayamae" kayamae said and smiled **

**_"i like his hair_" kayamae said**

**"i like the color of your hair" kayamae said, kayamae wasnt like usual girls when they saw a guy they liked they got all shy and thought perverted things**

**"um thankyou" gaara said and got closer to kayamae**

**_"god what i would give if he would backup_" kayamae thought**

**_"jesus what i would give to have a girl like that_" gaara thought then almost kicked himself**

**"you have a nice..." gaara almost said body but stopped himself**

**"um shirt?" he said, kayamae smiled **

**"thanks" she said **

**"your kinda cute..." kayamae stopped herself and blushed**

**"i mean um i um... i..." kayamae stuttered**

**"um..." gaara said **

**"do you um... um have a girlfriend?" kayamae blushed and kicked some dust up **

**"no" gaara said **

**"can i be your girlfriend?" kayamae asked**

**"sure" gaaras heart skipped a beat**

**"um i know this is gonna soud dumb but i dont know what to do now" kayamae said **

**"dont worry i dont either" gaara said **

**"i guess..." kayamae began, she stod on the tips of her toes and kissed gaara on the cheek **

**"well um i... i guess um, gee" gaara said **

**"hehehehehe" kayamae giggled**

**later that night kayamae let gaara in her room, her and gaara hung out all day and she felt really close to him she had to sneak past the akatsuki because she wasnt allowed to let anyone know where they were in case they disclosed their hiding space gaara had been kissing kayamae all day and went a step further he started kissing her neck kayamae giggled not exactly knowing what he was doing except it kinda tickled**

**"hold on i have to get my p.j.s on" kayamae said and stepped into her closet and got her rather revealing pajamas they were black and blue she had short shorts on and a t shirt that was falling of one side of her shoulder, gaara pushed her down on the bed **

**"do you trust me with somthing" he asked**

**"maybe, what is it" kayamae said **

**"well um i..." gaara looked at his zipper**

**"well i..." gaara said and unzipped his pants**

**"um what are you doing?" kayamae asked **

**"i guess, here i have an idea, gaara layed down next to kayamae and unzipped his pants fully **

**"ok this is getting akward, sensei said that your not supposed to expose pesonal areas" kayamae said **

**"sadly i have no idea exactly what that means, but i am pretty sure its got somthing to do with this" kayamae added **

**"do you trust me?" gaara asked**

**"no" kayamae said truthfully,**

**"then im going to have to rape you" gaara said **

**"wait i know what that is! i dont wanna do that!"**

**"stop squirming" gaara said**

**gaara started sucking and biting kayamaes neck again but this time he slid his hands on the inner regions of kayamae thighs causing kayamae to gasp and unconsciously open her legs a little more. gaara taking notice of what kayamae wants slowly massages up kayamaes Inner thigh and notices that she has larger chest than most girls and this causes him to get hard almost immediately. gaara decides to increase his pleasure and takes kayamaes shorts off kayamaes body starts to shake and her breath starts to become ragged. gaara sensing kayamae dislikes what he is doing stops sucking on her neck and moves to her lips. gaara bites on kayamae lower lip and trying to slowly press on her lips with his tongue asking for permission to enter. kayamae hardly agrees but opens her mouth a little so gaara can kiss her kayamae starts to squeak in the kiss while gaara is rubbing her womanhood. gaara gets and idea and inserts his index finger into kayamae causing said women to gasp and sqeak loudly in gaaras mouth. gaara starts to increase his pace with his index finger moving it in and out and even bends his index fingers a little rubbing kayamaes inner walls. kayamae starts to feel a great build up in her stomach and her dinner comes up a bit but she manages to keep it down**

**"_ewwwwww! what do pepole like about this!?"_**

**kayamae taking control over her fear filled body forces her hands up to gaaras chest and pushes him away a little.**

**"umm gaara" kayamae begins putting her shirt on, while gaara takes his off**

**"i said i would rape you bitch" gaara said, then deidara entered the hallway, kayamae heard him coming and pushed gaara under the covers and sat on his stomach**

**"kayamae? un are you ok? i heard you do that weird squeak thing" deidara said **

**"im fine nii-san" kayamae smiled **

**"is it too hot in here? un your sweating" deidara walked over to the bed**

**"im fine deidara-nii-san" kayamae said **

**"ok un, if you need anything, please try not to come to me but you can if you want" deidara said **

**"hehe ok nii-san" kayamae giggled**

**"night" he said **

**"goodnight" kayamae said then after deidara left she let gaara up he was gasping for breath**

**" right then" he said and took out a kunai and ripped kayamaes shirt down the middle**

**"hey!" she said then gaara covered her mouth**

**"shhhhhh just let me do everything ok?" gaara said **

**"no! thats not fair!" kayamae whispered**

**"why not?" gaara said **

**"i dont get any say in this?" kayamae asked **

**"thats the point of rape" gaara said **

**"so!" kayamae said**

**"just give me what i want and this will be near painless" gaara said **

**"really reassuring" kayamae said sarcastically**

**"kayamae close your eyes" gaara said **

"**why?!" kayamae yelled quietly**

**"this will hurt ALOT" gaara said and 'went in' kayamae squealed gaara put his hand over kayamaes mouth**

**"what the hell shutup!" gaara said**

**"owwww" kayamae said behind gaaras hand**

**"shhhhhhh" gaara said in kayamaes ear**

**"this better mean you reeeealy like me!" kayamae said**

**as she got filled up by gaara she started to tear from sheer shock **

**"It hurts a little…like…. please stop!"**

**"Ok…" gaara said and took it out **

**"im not done" gaara said**

**"why?!" kayamae asked**

**"i like this" gaara said**

**"kayamae this may hurt a little. …" he said and laughed a little with pleasure**

**"why wont you just sto…." kayamae cut herself short with a tiny squeak gaara had ignored her **

**"is there anywhere no one will hear you?" gaara asked**

**"i dont know! maybe my closet" kayamae said**

**"perfect" gaara said and sat up with kayamae on his lap**

**"kayamae wrap this around you" gaara said and gave her the blanket **

**"ok" kayamae wrapped it around her body**

**"now get up and follow me" gaara said and zipped his um you know back up**

**"my legs hurt" kayamae said**

**"well are you gonna complain or follow me?" gaara asked**

**"no if i follow you, then you wil just, you know" kayamae said, so gaara walked over and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the closet**

**"screw you gaara!" kayamae said**

**"yeah you will screw me" gaara said**

**then when he set kayamae down kayamae laughed**

**"you want rape?" kayamae said then kicked him right in his manhood**

**"you bitch!" gaara said and sat down he turned the closet light off**

**"is this better?" gaara said**

**"why would it be?" kayamae asked**

**"well i dont think you want to see what im doing do you?" gaara asked**

**"um i have to say that was kinda sweet" kayamae said and put her arms around gaaras neck**

**"yeah you wont be saying that in a few seconds" gaara said then thought of somthing**

**"kayamae is this supposed to happen?" gaara said and turned the light on and unzipped his pants showing his um well ahem, which was hard**

**"i dont know! eww!" kayamae sheilded her eyes**

**"sorry never happened before" gaara said and turned the light off**

**"its ok" kayamae said**

**"um gaara do you really want to do this?" kayamae asked**

**"yes" gaara replied**

**"then i will cooperate" kayamae said and sat on gaaras lap and gave him a hug**

**"really?" gaara said shocked**

**"yeah whatever" kayamae said and positioned herself on gaara**

**"Ok…" Once he starts to feel her try to go down farther on his manhood gaara pushes up rapidly causing kayamae to squeal as pain shoots through her. gaara instinctively leans forward and grabs kayamae…**

**"kayamae you ok? If it hurts too much we can stop."**

**"It's ok gaara. Just let me get used to it.. I should be ok soon…" kayamae said and let some tears run down her cheeks**

**After a few minutes of not moving a muscle, kayamae pushes gaara back so he leaning back and starts to slowly rise up and down on his manhood. The pain from earlier is getting worse and now she is beginning to think this is a bad idea. She starts to slow the pace going up and down and gaara quit pushing on her**

**"owwww!!" more tears came down kayamaes cheeks**

**gaara listening to kayamae crying holds her close. **

**"lets stop?" gaara askes**

**"only if you want to" kayamae said and wipes the tears away**

**"well i..." gaara began**

**"oh screw it do what you want! rape me if you have to!" kayamae said angrily and grabbed gaaras throat**

**"fine!" gaara said nervously, kayamae was hysterical**

**"are you ok?" gaara asked**

**"no! ok just have your way with me!" kayamae said**

**That kayamaes juices are running all over her thighs and onto gaara causing all sorts of sounds of pleasure. kayamae griamcing every minute of being on top slowly bends over and presses her lips to gaaras to keep from screaming and they start kissing passionately. gaara realizes something and he places his arms around kayamae and starts to go much faster and harder…Causing kayamae to do what he had hoped for. Her breath become more ragged almost as she wasn't breathing and her body was shaking. Her squeaks were louder and her juices were soaking everything. she screamed his name**

**kayamae not knowing what is going on just has one orgasm after another. Her body is on autopilot as gaara is kissing her and fucking her really hard. Her pussy is going crazy her body can't control itself and is just pulsating with fear.**

**As soon as gaara felt kayamae calm down a bit. He resumed kissing kayamae passionately and as soon as he felt his body tighten, He let loose all his built up juices inside kayamae..**

**kayamae feeling the sudden increase in heat inside her and the movement of gaara going in and out of her cause her to have another orgasm that freaked her out. Causing her to collapse onto gaaras chest..**

**"omfg" kayamae said as she tired to catch her breath while feeling gaaras chest rise and fall as he also tried to catch his breath…**

**"Yeah that was great kayamae…I really feel good right now…"**

**"i dont... i cant feel below my waist" kayamae quivered**

**gaara and kayamae lay there still connected while sitting on the gound and because of their ragged breathing and close proximity. kayamae falls asleep**

**"umm kayamae, wake up, i cant get caught with you" gaara said kayamae just groaned and squirmed a bit**

**"fine" gaara said and put kayamaes shorts on and a baggy pajama shirt on her and carried her to her bed she was rather small so it was no problem**

**"i guess i will hang out in the woods by here" gaara said to himself and carefully walked down the stairs a girl with long brown hair was on the couch with a guy with longish black hair both in their underwear they diddnt appear to notice himgaara slid out the door and then the brown haired girl appeared in front of him in a baggy t shirt**

**"kayamaes lil boyfriend what are you doing here?" tawny asked, tawny was one of kayamaes 5 teammates**

**"ok i heard you and kayamae you disgusting pervert" tawny said **

**"on that note i say your the one on a couch with your boyfriend and your 13 kayamae told me" gaara said**

**"that isnt your bisness" tawny said **

**"whatever" gaara said **

**"ok look i wont turn you in today, but you better not be sneaking around here anymore" tawny said **

**"fine goodnight tawnz" gaara said, tawnys nicknamw was tawnz and tawny wasnt fond of it**

**"get outta here!" tawny said and threw a shoe at him gaaras sand caught it and threw it back**

**meanwhile kayamae woke up very sore**

**"oh gaara why?" kayamae asked and walked downstairs to the strange sight of itachi on the couch in his boxers and undershirt and tawny yelling at somthing standing in the doorway**

**"um kayamae" itachi said covering himself with his cloak**

**"um im not gonna ask" kayamae said tawny turned around and blushed **

**"hey kayamae awake i see" tawny said and noticed kayamae was walking funny**

**"yeah after that your sore for a while" tawny said **

**"after what?" kayamae was a good actress **

**"ok me and itachi are in the room next to you we heard you screaming gaaras name to 'stop' or 'just rape me'" tawny said **

**"you heard that?" kayamae blushed **

**"yeah thats why im down here with that" tawny said and pointed at itachi**

**"you wont tell sensei will you?" kayamae asked **

**"nah your fine" tawny said and itachi nodded**


	2. ayamae and sakura

**here is a chapter a friend wrote for me with her naruto RP character i cant read it its too weird for me**

**now as i said kayamae is from a demon clan, and she has a good friend names ayame much like her sisters name (kayamaes sisters name is ayamae) now ayame is quite stunning she is 14 and had long black hair and pretty brown eyes and wears a neon green choker and tight shorts her shirt has no sleeves she isnt very muscular but has a nice figure she would be any perverted boys dream (but she lacks the family cleavage sorry ashley had to say it) the only problem is ayame has in intrest in something other than boys it was well um girls ayame she knew that kayamae had been living around somewhere between the sand villiage and leaf but where? she was just thinking about the stuff she thought about, whatever that was, kayamae would guess and guess but never figure it out, usually it was about what she was going to wear the next day but like now on occasion it was bout her Friends and friends that were more than friends**

**_"gee am i lost, Ive been going circles for hours! its like 11:00 at night! someone help me!"_ayame thought then thought about how much she missed her little friend and kayamaes Friends were cool too she had been a babysitter for kayamae for a while, being closely related to yodoichy she was her cousin she missed her cousin too,**

**_"i wonder where they are living, i can track them once i get close enough to where they live" _ayame thought **

**"well i cant be too far from it" ayame said and sighed then she thought about a friend of hers that was a bitmore than a friend, she felt wet as she thought**

**meanwhile sakura was walking through town on her way home she heard a noise**

**"Ooooh yes," ayame said **

**"what was that" sakura said to herself and hid behind a building and watched the black haired girl in front of her**

****

she had to consciously stifle a gasp at the sight before her. There, sitting on the ground with her back against a building, was ayame, pants and panties around her ankles, with her hand moving quickly between her legs.

"Mmmmm!" ayame moaned desperately as her nimble little fingers flicked her sizzling clitty back and forth.

It had been far to long since she had last had a chance to touch herself with such intent, and she was not going to let it go to waste.

ayamae had the senses as all the demon children do of an animal and immediately noticed sakura

"who are you?!" ayame asked

"um sakura, sorry i interrupted you" sakura blushed as ayame pulled her shorts up

"its ok hehehe sorry sometimes i get a bit too hormonal" ayame said and wiped her hands off

"its ok i understand" sakura said

"yeah you know how it gets when you think about someone you like... you think nice things at first then you cant help it" ayame said

"yeah i know the feeling" sakura said thinking about sasuke

"so do you by any chance know where a girl named kayamae lives? shes my friends and i came to pay her a visit" ayame said

"oh um she actually lives with an evilorganization" sakura said

"that figures, kayamae is completely insane" ayame said

"its kinda a ways from here" sakura said

"gee im tired i guess I'll find a place to sleep and carry on in the morning" ayame said

**"you can stay at my house if you want, my parents are out on buisness and they prabably wouldnt care anyway" sakura suggested she liked this girl she was friendly besides the fact she was touching herself**

**"really! thankyou!" ayame said and hugged sakura**

**"ok um your welcome" sakura said a bit shocked**

**"oh sorry your probably not used to that, where i come from, we are all related somehow along the line so we hug eachother alot" ayame said**

**"its fine" sakura said and smiled, she had a new friend, ayame was pretty too**

**"so sakura, how old are you?" ayame asked**

**"13 and um whats your name again?" sakura asked**

**"oh ayame, i have the same name as my friends sister its funny actually" ayame said**

**"really? cool sakuras a popular name but i dont know anyone who has it thats close to me" sakura said**

**"i know a few sakuras" ayame smiled she was tall**

**"how old are you?" sakura asked**

**"im 14 gonna be 15 in 8 months" ayame said**

**"neat," sakura replied and smiled, they talked all the way to sakuras house**

**"wow you have a nice house! i live in a tree well i tree house but my friend kayamae sleeps right on the tree she hated being indoors, well she used to before she went out on that journey" ayame started excited but finished sadly**

**"sounds like you miss kayamae" sakura said**

**"i do" ayame replied**

**"whats that smell?" sakura asked**

**"oh its probably me! i have been traveling for a long while, about 4 days with my brother kisho, but he is gonna catch up with me tomorrow" ayame said**

**"well you can use the shower if you want" sakura said**

**Sakura showed ayame to the bathroom**

**"gee i really owe you sakura" ayame said and smiled **

**"its ok i like sleepovers i dont have very many friends that i can hang out with and talk to" sakura said **

**"same here sorta well actually i have a lot of friends but they are mostly jerks" ayame said,on that note sakura gave ayame a towel and closed the door sakuras bedroom was right across the hallway ayame was washing some shampoo out of her hairand then sakura realized she had to use the bathroom**

**"well im sure ayame wont notice" sakura said **

**ayame,unaware that kayamae was there, had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Turning off the hot water, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the still rising steam and, eyes still closed, pulled back the red curtains covering the shower and stepped out. Opening her eyes, she got the shock of her life.**

**There, panties pulled down around her ankles, was sakura. She had a piece of toilet paper in her hand and had obviously been in process of wiping herself dry, not that ayame cared. She was in shock as she realized she was completely naked and covered in water, completely exposed to sakuras eyes.**

**sakura was in a similar position, her pussy exposed to a very surprised ayame. However, she was also aware of ayame, and her body, completely exposed to too her wandering eyes. ****ayame was getting a view of her own. Her eyes were glued to sakuras pussy, pink lips standing in wonderful contrast to her slightly tanned skin. ****The moment seemed to stretch out for eternity, but in reality only lasted a couple of second. Finally, ayame came to her senses, modesty kicking.**

**"Um, sakura…" she whispered shyly**

**"Oh, oh my god ayame!" she started, pulling up her pants, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"**

**"sakura, could you let me get d-dressed before you start apologizing," ayame spoke quickly, "please."**

**"Yes, of course, go ahead."**

**There was a pause for a few moments as ayame waited for sakura too leave, and when it was obvious she wasn't leaving, ayame cleared her throat.**

**"Um, b-by myself."**

**sakuras eyes widened in understanding.**

**"Oh, of course, of course," sakura replied, embarrassed, before almost sprinting out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door in her haste.**

**As sakura sat down in the living room and ayame began to put her clothes on, they both had the same thought running through their heads. _'God, that was so weird… and hot.'_**

**never had the thought of liking a girl but she had somewhat liked what she saw**

**"_does that mean im...im...les? or even worse perverted?" _she asked herself**

**"umm gee that was akward" ayame said coming out of the bathroom she sat next to sakura then sakura leaned foraward to test herself she kissed ayame ayame giggled and felt her breast**

**"you too?" ayame asked**

**"um i guess" sakura said ayame came up with a question**

**"Are…..you….a…..Virgin? Ver-Jun?" She smiled innocently, cocking her head and staring at her with intense eyes. Sakura bowed her head in apparent shame. "H-Hai." She whispered, so softly ayame could barely hear. ayame giggled happily, clapping her hands together in an enthusiastic manner. "Oh my GOSH!" She squealed, roughly pushing Sakura down to make her lie down. She jumped onto her lap, straddling her. She tied her hair up and slammed her arms down on either side Sakura's shoulders. "This is so much fun! Inexperienced!" Sakura was extremely confused but stayed silent. "I have been DYING to know if you were a virgin or not. YAY! I was right." She giggled happily, smiling softly. "This might be awkward, but you are going to feel AMAZING afterward." ayame stood up, placing her arms around her waist. She tugged her shirt up, revealing a toned stomach and medium breasts covered in a fancy pink bra with lacy details. She bent down to slip off her pajama bottoms. She pulled them off slowly, one leg at a time. She pulled them off completely and tossed them to the side. Sakura looked at her completely, long and tanned legs that were thin yet muscular leading up to where a pink lacy thong covered her vagina, matching the pink details of the bra. For some uncertain reason, Sakura could not keep her eyes off of the almost naked girl. ayame crouched down again, resuming her position straddling Sakura. "Here…" She whispered softly, slipping her fingers under the hem of Sakura's pajama top. Slowly she slipped it off, swinging it over her head and tossing over to her other discarded clothes. Sakura had slightly smaller breasts, covered in a blood red bra, plain but elegant. ayame smiled as Sakura shivered slightly under her touch. ayame backed away, resting at Sakura's bare feet. She slipped off her pajama pants and also threw them away. Sakura's underwear matched the blood red bra, looking almost like a body-builders "outfit", the strings of the thong resting at her natural waist. ayame reached for Sakura's hand, which grabbed it, and pulled her up. In the blink of an eye, ayame had pushed Sakura up against her wall, holding her wrists high above her with one hand. She licked the index finger of her free hand seductively, dipping it in and out of her mouth. She pulled it out, pulling the finger along Sakura's throat and into the delicate curves of her breasts. Sakura shivered in ecstasy, almost moaning under ayames touch. She trailed the finger further south, down her breasts, down her thin waist and stopped at the hem of her panties. She pouted slightly, placing her free hand on her hip. "Well….these sure do get in the way don't they?" she smirked. She released Sakura's wrists and knelt down, hands placed at Sakura's panties. She tugged them down, pulling them down Sakura's legs and tossing them nonchalantly to the other side. She eyed Sakura's pussy, for the most part it was shaved, but there was a little light pink hair on the lips, but otherwise completely clean. ayame stood up, retracing her steps with her finger. Down the breasts, down the waist, and this time…no panties.ayame smiled, bringing her finger to her lips as she sucked on it again. She pulled it out, gleaming with saliva as she reached down south. Without warning she stuck her finger in Sakura's pussy. Sakura released a moan, and ayame smiled. She rubbed Sakura's clit with her wet finger, producing more moans from the cherry-haired ninja. She chuckled, kneeling down. "Spread you legs apart." She instructed. Sakura gladly obliged, spreading her legs slightly for easier entrance. 'Better.' Thought ayame. Using two fingers, she spread the lips of Sakura's vagina apart and used the index finger of her other hand to gently rub the clit of the now shuddering girl. She released her hold and placed her hands on Sakura's calves, holding tightly with nails slightly digging into flesh. Before Sakura could groan out in pain, ayame had placed her lips to the pink hair lips of Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back slightly and standing on her tiptoes. Ino rubbed the clit happily with her tongue, sucking on it slightly and nipping at its tip. Sakura moaned even louder, knees buckling and her back arching. Holding tighter onto the girl's legs, ayame dipped her tongue in, lapping at the girl's wet pussy. Sakura groaned gutturally, moaning ayames name.**

**"ayame…..please s-stop!" ayame ignored her cries, resuming what she had stopped. Jamming her tongue into her pussy, Sakura cried out. "OH MY GOD! ayame….I ca-can't take IT!!" She screamed the last word as ayame gladly made the young girl orgasm. Sakura basically collapsed, but still conscious. ayame laid her down, knees tiled upward. ayame pounced happily between Sakura's legs, her head resting near Sakura's bare vagina. She nonchalantly spread open the lips and fiddled around inside. Sakura's toes curled up and she was panting heavily, grasping at the carpeting. ayame stopped short of making her orgasm yet again, smiling mischievously. Sakura stuck her index finger in ayame and sat up and rushed out of the room; unlocking and slamming the door open quickly. She rushed into the master bedroom of her parents and disappeared from view. ayame sighed heavily, closing her eyes only to snap them open again as sakura barged into the room, brandishing a long paper bag. Her eyes gleamed dangerously, and that thoroughly frightened ayame. She slipped the paper cover over the mysterious object to reveal a clear blue…penis? ayame didn't know what that thing sakura was holding was.**

**"Do you know what this is?" Asked sakura, giggling slightly as ayame shook her head 'no.' "This…" she said, waving it about happily, "Is a vibrator/dildo." ayame was still confused. sakura sighed, exasperated. "I can show you…better than I can tell you." She smiled maliciously as she knelt down and sat, knees spread far apart. She gasped and remembered, slipping off the pink lacy thong and gracefully tossing it to the side. Again she sat, knees spread apart with the lips of her vagina tightening, opening to reveal the pink clitoris. For some reason, seeing this part of a women's body made her uncomfortable, but with ayame, it made her hungry. Hungry to taste it, to ravage her, to make her so bloody tired she couldn't move, but for now…all she could do was sit back and watch. sakura titled her head as she inserted the tip of the 'dildo' into her vagina, a small moan escaping her full lips. She shoved it hungrily in, pressing a small hidden button on the top to make it activate. It began to vibrate, and sakura moaned loudly as she gradually began to pull it out and put it in. Out, in, out, in. After a few moments sakuras body rocked violently, and she came. She pulled the device from her vagina and smile, looking rather tired.**

**Sakura seemed blank. ayame began to speak but was interrupted by one small statement from Sakura. "I want you…" She whispered so quietly that at first, ayame could not hear her. "I want you!" She howled, with monstrous strength she picked up her dark haired –now- lover and rammed her into the nearest wall. Hungrily she kissed her, exploring her mouth and ripping off the pink bra. She kissed her savagely, kneading and rolling ayames now free breasts with a animalistic fever. ayame moaned loudly, bucking under Sakura's touch. Sakura ripped her own bra off and faced ayame, their erect nipples meeting. Sakura moaned, tenderly brushing a stroke of ayames sweat matted hair away from her face. She pushed forward, their breasts clashing together as ayame began to bite and nip at her lover's neck, planting kisses along the crease and draping her arms over Sakura's pale shoulders. ayame whispered huskily, "Best lover I have…-she grunted as Sakura threw her onto the floor- EVER HAD!" Sakura grinned with a demon-like look and grabbed the dildo from where she had discarded it. She rammed the blue device into ayames hungry and awaiting pussy, coaxing forth a loud moan. She slammed it into her as ayame wrapped her long legs around Sakura's waist. She stopped, pulling it out before ayamae could climax.**

**"N-no! Let me…..cruel bitch." Sakura laughed at ayames desperate cries. "Do me." She said. ayame was puzzled, cocking her head to the side. "I want you! This, I need you –she pointed to the dildo- IN ME!" "But you're a virgin…" replied a worried ayame. Sakura laughed sardonically. She pulled ayame up and kissed her harshly. "I want it to be you." ayame giggled and sakura rushed to her drawer and pulled forth a belt, with an empty…socket (?) in which she placed the dildo. She reached further in and pulled out a bottle. "We need this so it doesn't hurt you..." she said. She gently pushed ayame down and applied a generous amount of lube on her pussy. ayame moaned from sakuras fingers diving in her soaking pussy and hissed for the dildo. ayame grabbed Sakura's hands and placed her on the edge of her bed. ayame grabbed the dildo and slowly approached, spreading Sakura's legs far apart for entrance. She placed the dildo just outside Sakura's pussy, awaiting the ok. Sakura nodded, draping her arms over ayames shoulders and inhaling. ayame gently pushed in, going further and further. Sakura gasped in pain but wanted ayame to continue. She whimpered as ayame managed to get it in. She whimpered and cried slightly as ayame began to pump it into her. Whimpers of pain turned into cries of ecstasy as ayame continued her pumping, making it harder and faster. Sakura dug into ayames flesh as she loudly moaned, wrapping her legs around ayames waist. Sakura came, buckling and panting until the act was over.**

**"Let me pleasure you." Sakura begged with pleading eyes. ayame, of course, didn't mind, trading places with the satisfied girl. She lie down on the bed and spread her legs. Sakura, copying ayame, dug her tongue into the pussy of her friend. ayame gasped, toes curling and fingers grasping at sheets. Sakura smiled, satisfied. She lapped up the juices greedily, happily pleasuring her companion.**

**"SAKURA!" ayame screamed her name, writhing about in pleasure as Sakura dug into her with her tongue, mercilessly tormenting her, prolonging her climax until she was satisfied. She was sadistic, driving her to the point where she would come only to stop and start again. Then she was kind, as she nipped gently at the tip of the clitoris, ayame came, happily shouting the name of her lesbian lover. Both girls sighed exhaustedly, climbing into the bed and nuzzling into each other with a warm embrace, closing their eyes as sleep overcame them.**

**The sun was warm as ayame woke up. She tilted her head to the side to see the contented face of Sakura. Her eyes were open and warm; a small smile graced her features. ayame gently caressed her face, brushing a stray stand of bubblegum pink hair from her face. Sakura gently grabbed the hand and kissed it tenderly, giggling softly. Sakura shifted slightly under the covers, wrapping ayames arms around her. She nuzzled into the nape of her neck, content. ayame chuckled softly. Curious, Sakura looked up.**

**"What's so funny?" She asked. ayame looked down at her and chuckled darkly.**

**"Not quite the sleepover I imagined." A soft breeze ruffled the window's curtains and all was quiet.**

**"Yea…." Whispered Sakura. "Wanna do it again?"**

**kayamae had a quieter night than the girls after about 1:00 gaara snuck back into her bedroom and mainly they just layed in kayamaes bed and held eachother kayamae still exausted from earlier that night tawny and itachi had a much stranger night...**


End file.
